The Truth about Loyola
by ChippmunkFan
Summary: The Chipettes and Chipmunks are now part of high Society in Upper East side Manhatten. See what happens when Brittany is competing for the title of Queen at Loyola prepatory. How will Jeanette deal with her reputation being partially destroyed. They already have regular problems but what if you have to put on a show every time you leave the house?
1. Layola

**Brittany's Diary**

Dear,

I'm not good at admitting I'm wrong at things but I get things wrong a lot. Sometimes it feels like everyone has their lived figured out except me. They are having Ivy League week. I don't even really know what college I want to go to. I was thinking about Dartmouth, but I'm afraid if they would even take me. Yeah I may be a pop star and well-rounded but that's not what scares me. My grades are average and what if they look at my past. When I came back to New York it took a lot of convincing for them to let me back into Loyola…what if Dartmouth isn't so leanant.

Brittany closed the black journal and became aware that this was her stop without even looking up. When the Chipettes started Middle school their mother Ms. Miller had decided to move them to New York saying that California had too many earthquakes and she missed the hustle and bustle of New York from when she was young. Shortly after Dave decided to move the boys as well concluding it would be better for all their careers. He was right in the 4 years they had been there they had moved from small lofts in Brooklyn to the Upper East Side. To say the least they were millionaires. All of the children attended Loyola Preparatory. Brittany walked off the subway train her sisters trailing after her. The girls wore their school uniforms consisting of dark blue pleated skirts any color knee socks and shoes. They sported crisp white uniform shirts with the Loyola logo embedded in on the right chest area. Over it laid dark blue Jackets with a larger Loyola ensign over it. Each girl had customized hers though somehow. Brittany sported snow white lace stockings and black stiletto Mary Jane's. She wore her hair down and it glistened when the early morning sun hit it. Jeanette wore simple light purple knee socks and wore dark brown loafers that matched the color of her brown hair. She had cut it to shoulder length about two years ago so it grew just past her shoulders. She held it back using a purple ribbon as a head band. Then there was Eleanor who wore white and forest green plaid socks with black converse. Her blonde pigtails bobbed as she walked. They had grown longer and were inching close to length of Brittany's hair. As the girls walked past a brick wall where posters where scattered all over, Brittany let out a shriek that caused her sisters to stop walking. Jeanette put her arm on her sister's shoulder giving a worried look, "What's wrong? Did your heel break again…?" Brittany just pointed and their all along the wall were concert posters covering the Chipettes. Brittany knew who did it too…it was that Sneaky Charlene. Charlene must have ordered one of those wannabes from the school to put her poster over the Chipettes concert poster. Making sure no one was looking Brittany proceeded to tearing down the posters crumpling them and throwing them in a trash can. Jeanette and Eleanor knew that telling her not to wouldn't do any good. They shrugged their shoulders continued walking behind her and finished their conversation.

Alvin was fixing his hair in the mirror with no rush. He already knew he was going to be late to school it never

really phased him anymore. He couldn't get his sandy brown to maneuver the way he wanted so he just let it be. His brothers were already on their way to school and he was just finishing getting dressed. He walked down the stairs of the mansion and was greeted by one of the maid. "Mr. Alvin would like some breakfast?" He just shook his head and grabbed a muffin on his way out of the door. He decided to walk, I mean her was already tardy how bad could it be.

During lunch the Chipettes and Munks finally crossed paths. The teens all broke off with their counter-parts. The 6 were known as the 'IT' couples. If you had a GPA of 3.7+ and you saw Simon and Jeanette kicking it with a good book in central park on a Sunday you would be doing the same thing next Sunday. If you took advanced Home Economics and you saw Theodore and Eleanor on a date at a five star restaurant you better crack open you piggy bank and make a reservation. If you saw Alvin and Brittany partying at the new hottest club you did a superman move, changed in the phone booth and made yourself inside that club. Of course these were the most elite followers with enough money to follow their footsteps. Then there was Charlene. She was a solo singer who was Brittany's toughest competition. I surveyed my eyes of the crown until I made it to the sight of a red cap. Pushing no body's out of the way I made it over to where Alvin was chatting with his friends. When he caught sight of me an arrogant smirk spread across his face. I put on my flirty face and watched him walk over. I was biting my lip and my legs ironically felt like they would give out. Alvin wasn't necessarily my boyfriend but you could say we are really bad at hating each other." So Brit how come you didn't call me this summer?" He flung his hand over my shoulder and took me for a walk. I knew Alvin had called numerous times over the summer but every message he left he said he wanted me to meet his new girlfriend. I lied "I'm sorry Hun I was just so busy this summer". He had his back against a wall and I moving even closer into his space, my hands on his chest being our only contraception. Alvin had his forehead resting on Brittany's while they stared into each other's blue orbs. Then Alvin looked up and smiled looking into thin air. Turning around Brittany asked "What are you-Charlene." Standing there with a smile on her face stood Charlene in a Loyola uniform. Both girls met each other's death stare. Charlene and Brittany hadn't attended the same school since elementary school. When Charlene left to go on tour in france and had decided to stay there Brittany's reaction was good luck and good ridens. Now she was back and that ment there would be a fight to the death for the place of Queen bee. Then there would be an equally heated battle for Alvin's affection. What a great way to start off the year.

* * *

**I know guys a little like gossip girl but they were my insperation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I loved writing it. Looks like Charlene and Brittany have alot to deal with.**

**Preview**

****Charlene had her eyes focused on something else other than her enemy. Alvin was looking at Charlene remembering when they had a breif fling when he was on tour last year. He could remember just how how lips tasted. Sweet like strawberries and soft like fresh bread. Then he rembered how Brittany's lips tasted like pink cotton candy and soft like it as well. She was forced at a game of truth or dare to even make out with him. He was sort of excited to be stuck in this messed up love triangle.


	2. Surprise!

Brittany felt like she could have stabbed someone at that very moment, preferably Charlene. Brittany unstuck herself from Alvin walking up to her. "Why are you here?" It seemed as Brittany was talking with acid. "Oh Alvin called me" Charlene smiled and winked at Alvin. By the time Brittany turned around he had a look of awe on his face. The tension in the area couldn't have been cut if you tried. Brittany just got her purse and walked away. Alvin ran after her finally getting her to turn around right in the middle of the courtyard

"You called her!?" I was loud and I didn't care. I couldn't believe that he would call Charlene he knows our history. I couldn't fathom the thought that maybe they were going out. They had a brief relationship a couple of years back and if they were back together I would have to move to another school, another city, hell another country. No, this is my school my Manhattan (the only Manhattan) if she wants to take over she's not going to get it without a fight. I hope she's ready to lose because I won't let her take my place or Alvin's heart…not ever again.

Jeanette sat with Simon just enjoying the company of him. It wasn't like she had him alone or anything but just being near him made her fingers tingle. "What are you thinking about?" I jumped a little breaking myself out my trance. "What?" He laughed and kissed me on my cheek "I have to go are we still on for dinner at Lilly's?" I nodded my head thinking about tonight. Simon and I were getting dinner together before we went to this party that Brittany's friend Natalie insisted everyone go to.

Then I saw her; Charlene… and my sweet smile turned to a sneer. She sat down on the bench next to me awfully close hugging me making me cringe. I padded her on the back giving no effort to even say hi. "Charlene-"She cut me off "Are you not happy to see me?". That caused me to rethink her mental capacity. Considering every time my sisters and specifically Brittany and I she seemed to fuck up our lives somehow didn't make me too excited to see her. "No Charlene I'm not happy to see you what are you doing here?" Then Charlene's smile turned to a scowl and she stood up "I'm going to find Ellie". My eyes widened at her words. If she was going to find Eleanor that meant she was rounding up her mini army. For some odd reason Charlene and Eleanor had always been friends. She never consciously helped Charlene in her plots but when she was in town I never fully trusted Eleanor afraid that in a fit of rage she would go relay the news to Charlene.

Eleanor laughed at a joke Theodore had said and screamed when she caught sight of Charlene. "CHAR!" she immediately screamed out. The two ran into an embrace. "When did you get back in town Hun?" Charlene filled Eleanor on everything causing her to come back. Charlene's great grandparents were the infamous Bonnie and Clyde her grandfather who was determined to me remembered for something other than being the spawn of the two decided to create Smiths Publishing. Her father took over the family business and her mother is the daughter of a duchess. Then on top of Charlene being a world renound celebrity her parents expected highly of her.

When her parents found out about her wild parties and drinking they cancelled 6 of her credit cards leaving her with only 2. They said she need boundaries so they took away her private jet, her chateau in Italy, half of her maids staff and she had to take her 13 year old sister Dillon with her. Charlene was livid but took it as a chance to win Alvin's love. "Oh no Charlene you can't do that Brittany is going to kill you" Charlene laughed "Well she already does because I'm going to be the new queen of Loyola …this is going to be fun" Charlene left with a devilish grin ready to set her plan in motion.

The final bell rung and Alvin walked down the steps of Loyola. He had received so much crap from Brittany, her friends and lots of her followers about him calling Charlene. The fact of it was he called her over the summer to come see him when he was in freaking Italy. He thought she wouldn't have a problem since she had a chateau there anyways. I just wanted to go home take a shower and wish this whole situation away. "Hey Alvin" Charlene had come up behind me and I just walked away hoping she would leave but hence she didn't. "I'm sorry I made you mad…I-I just had to come see you" I could see in her eyes she was pleading and really calling out for help.

"Ok Char but did you really have to come to Loyola?" I really wondered why. If she was planning to start things with Brittany than it had defiantly worked Brittany was ready to kill and bury her in a ditch. "I want you that's the only reason I came not for Brittany or any of the Chipettes…just you…" Her words were cut off by her kissing me. We stood there for a moment at the end of the steps my hands on her waist her lips still pressed against mine. I came to my senses after her tongue had entered my mouth. I walked away without a word wiping my mouth wishing yet again Charlene wasn't here. I kissed Alvin a little too soon and he walked away from me making me just a little sad. Truthfully I could live without him but having him made it a little easier to destroy Brittany. I saw out the corner of my eye that she was looking down at me that's why I kissed him in the first place. I looked up at her seeing she was pretty much on the brink of tears. I smiled at her and gave a little wave then got into a cab to go greet my sister Dillon at the airport.

I wanted to kill Charlene so freaking bad. I've had my fair share of chances I remember once in 5th grade we were on a trip to the beach and Charlene's swimsuit got stuck on a rock underwater. I really thought about just letting her drown but I decided to do the right thing and save her sorry ass. I should have gone with my first thought. I took a really deep breath and pulled out my cell phone "Hey Nat…..I'm gonna be a little late to your party tonight….don't worry I'll be there I just have a little detour that's all". My mind started to flow with evil ideas at that moment. I knew for a fact that Alvin was just a little pawn in her game so she was gonna pay for locking lips with him. I sauntered down the steps of the school confident in getting back at that Bitch. "SARAH!" One of my trusty minions came to my aid. I was going to need some help.

"Sarah doesn't your father work with spy ware?" She was way too happy and going on and on about this and that. "Okay your coming to my house we got some work to do" I could see she was so surprised she started to stutter. The whole ride there I felt Sarah staring at me and turn every time I looked at her. I mean you could be a freshman aspiring to be like me but don't be a creepy stalker one. I looked at my phone constantly checking my Twitter and Facebook hoping desperately someone would call or text me. When we arrived at our house I could say I was proud when her eyes nearly popped out of her adolesent sockets. While the boys lived in Zillow mansion down the street we lived in Talia mansion which is elegant and is meant to look perfect on the outside and hold out of control parties inside. "Wow Brittany your house is awesome…my dad and I only live in a Loft in Brooklyn. I suddenly remembered the time she had spent living there and gave Sarah sympathetic eyes.

When I had made it inside I told Sarah to take notes. I proceeded to walk up stairs leaving my stuff at the foot of the stairs knowing my maid would bring it up later. I knew it was a little rude but I was too focused on taking Charlene down. "Sarah do you know how to edit pictures?" She nodded her head and I was screaming in orgasmic happiness inside my head "Good".

Jeanette flashed through her closet like a blur. She went in and out of her drawers opening and closing them. Eleanor walked into her room and leaned against the door frame. "Uh…Jeanette what the hell is going on here?" I couldn't find anything to wear. I mean I wasn't like Brittany with thousands of dresses but I literally had nothing to wear. I'm as you know very conservative and business-like so the clothes I own show it. "Well I would offer you some of mines…" I gave her the death stare knowing she was making a wisecrack at my how skinny I was. Yes I was a little scrawny but it suited me and I have learned to accept. Soon Eleanor was busting through Brittany's door. "OMG ELLIE! Do you not understand the concept of knocking?" She was moving her wrist in an up and down motion imitating someone knocking on the door.

"No time Brit fashion emergency" She started to smile and Brittany told Sarah to go get her makeup bag. For the next few hours the girls treated Sarah like their own personal slave telling her to get them water snacks makeup and dresses. She didn't care she was just happy to be around the 3 girls. She had only seen them from a far never all at once and at that asking her fir help. She felt special and she wanted to stay there forever. After countless dress changes makeup changes and fixing and taking down hair Jeanette and Eleanor were done. Jeanette sported a beige strapless dress that showed off her long legs. Her hair was up in curls with subtle makeup and crème colored stilettos compliments of Brittany.

Eleanor wore a blood red uneven dress her hair down straight her bangs framing her face and snow white sandals compliments of her sisters forcing her to get her toes painted red and to wear shoes that showed of her perfect pastel pink toes. Brittany smiled at her handy work proud of her works of art.

"Ok Sarah and me-"Jeannette cut in "Sarah and I" Brittany rolled her eyes annoyed at why her sister always had to correct people. "Whatever…But we'll meet you guys at the Party" I was wide-eyed did she just say Sarah and I? I knew that all this time I'm spending with them has felt like a dream but I must be seriously dreaming now. "No need to fret little Sarah I'm sure I have something for you to wear in the back of my closet" Brittany just smiled at me and said she might have something in the back of her closet for me. I wished I scream in ecstasy at that very moment but they would probley be weirded out and never want me to come over ever again. I waved bye to Eleanor and Jeanette and anxiously waited for Brittany to say something else.

I was so happy to be on my way to Lily's. I was dressed fantastically would be dining with my boyfriend and then go rock Natalie's party. Tonight was going to be my night I'm determined.


	3. OOO!

Her heels made the most absurd noise as they clacked against the marble floors. Charlene was clutching a butcher knife and wearing gloves. When she saw the slender form of Brittany she lunged at her. "MS. BRITTANY!" the maid yelled and Charlene stopped giving the maid the most sinister look. Brittany turned around an evil smirk on her face meeting Charlene's animal like scowl. "Wow! Char your hair looks great." Brittany could barely contain her laughter; she had called Charlene's hairstylist an hour before pretending to be her. Her golden hair was now bleached blonde and in a pixie cut. The two had been going at it since Natalie's party 3 weeks ago. Charlene had kissed Alvin in front of the school making sure every one important saw so Brittany dished pretty much all of Charlene's dirt keeping the juicy parts for herself. Charlene had messed up Brittany's spray tan and she had finally gotten every bit of tropical orange off of her skin this morning so Brittany cut Charlene's hair. Charlene gave an evil chuckle "You just want to die don't you…." Simon walked into the scene wear formal clothing his eyes focused on his cellphone as he read an internet book. "Jeanette come on before we lose our seats at bru…..Charlene...what happened to your hair?" His face was in shock but she merely brushed off the subject realizing it was none of his business. "Brit come on and go get your sister's or were going to be late for Dave's brunch."

Jeanette walked down the stairs dressed in a pure white sundress and white strappy wedges. Her hair was in a neat bun and she sported flesh colored makeup. "I'm sorry Simon I got caught up in a book…." Simon grabbed her hand and led her out to the limousine. Eleanor totted after them in a in a long forest green romper with green sandals.


	4. Warm

**I'm so sorry guys I havnt updated in a really long while. I have been busy with vollyball basket ball and track and school all around. Then plus I've had writers block I get that alot unfortunatly. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Jeanette's brown eyes fluttered open. There was a great amount of light seeping in through her window. She felt a rumble on her back and hot breath on her neck. Arms were wrapped around her waist and she didn't recognize them. Her glasses were on the other side of her room among other things. There were beer bottles, cigarette buds and Red SOLO cups were strewn across her room.

Then she remembered that Brittany hosted a day party last night against her advising. Jeanette had enough experience to know that day was just an excuse for teenagers to drink heavier than they already did. That though slipped her mind because she had to figure out who this was pressed up against her. He smelled familiar and his snore sounded familiar but she just couldn't figure out the hands.

She was lying on a lump and it was rough. She maneuvered herself enough to pull it from under her. It was a royal blue polo with a little white 'S' embodied on the pocket. It felt like a lump was stuck in Jeanette's throat. She scrambled off of the bed like it was life or death. She was covered in a sheet with completely nothing under it. She saw that Simon was dressed in nothing but his boxers. She hoped that hadn't done what she thought they had done. She still wore her purity ring. She may have done other things but she was saving her virginity for that one special person.

Jeanette halfway remembered Brittany coaxing her into taking 9 shots of peach vodka then bam nothing. After staring motionlessly for 20 minutes Jeanette finally snapped back. She threw on a warm up suit and traveled to Brittany's room. In the hallway she saw Alvin standing in the doorway smiling watching Brittany while she slept. They had been 'Taking it Slow' ever since he got back and Alvin wasn't allowed in her room. Yeah right, but after not seeing him passed out on top of her she was impressed. "Oh I didn't know you were still here what's up?" Jeanette asked. He just shrugged and continued watching his sleeping beauty. Jeanette awkwardly stared at him impatiently.

"So are you going to leave or what because I have to clean up and you're in the way and I can't vacuum" She didn't realize that she was yelling until the teenager had gotten up and scampered away. Jeanette then wondered why she was even cleaning up that's what you had a massive maid staff for.

Simon

He couldn't stop the flashbacks. He had cleared up with Jeanette that they hadn't slept together. He wish he had lied and said yes just so she wouldn't find out what he really did last night.

**Flash back**

Simon sat alone out of his environment on a plush couch pretty much pissed off. Jeanette had called him over about 3 hours ago to help control the wild teenagers but Brittany had gotten her drunk so Simon just didn't give a fuck anymore. He was tipsy and on the verge of leaving when Charlene sat by him. She looked depressed and her eyes were puffy making her look sickly. Simon's vision was a little blurry and the beers and shots of patron Alvin gave him made him a little softer for Charlene. "I guess neither one of us is happy…huh?" Charlene looked over at Simon and smiled. She had never noticed he was kind of cute even in his drunken state. His chin was defined but he had softness. His dark brown almost black eyelashes were beautiful. "What?!" Simon had noticed her staring. He didn't necessarily mind it though.

Her eyes were incredibly beautiful. Her lips looked softer than cotton and she was just beautiful in herself. He always saw her as this monster of a person. Someone who couldn't be beautiful but just ugliness and evilness not a person. "Hey Simon wanna come get a drink with me…don't worry it's nothing like that I just don't want to be alone right now…" He just shrugged and led her to a secluded section of the Chipettes house. He proceeded to pouring her a dry martini when the words started spilling out. He talked about how Jeanette was so irrisponsable when she was supposed to be the most mature. How his brothers had been gone and how he worried about Theo because he had been acting so weird. Charlene just listened and smiled and laughed. They just laughed and got drunk then laughed even more letting the night take them as the party in the house burned on. Then they just stopped and all that was left were small giggles. "Welp Si I should go while I can still talk" As she got off of the barstool she stumbled almost falling but Simon caught her. As she looked up at him he looked down and she kissed him and he kissed back.

They were not sloppy but passionate kisses. He lifted her onto the bar counter rubbing his hands over her figure. Simon removed her panties and trust himself into was warm and sent a shiver through his body and he liked it more than anything. Charlene threw her head back.

**End Flashback**

**Omg that ending wow. I thought I'd try something new with Simon. I mean they always do stuff inside their little circle why not try to shine a little spotlight on Charlene god knows she needs it. Anyways let me know how you like it don't e afraid to comment you guys know I appreciate them.**

**xoxo**


End file.
